english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd Haberkorn
Todd Michael Haberkorn (born August 16, 1982 in Arlington, Texas) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Allen Walker in D.Gray-man, Hikaru Hitachin in Ouran High School Host Club, Ling Yao in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Astronaut (ep76), Haechi (ep76) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Aiden (ep14), David (ep14) *Ben 10 (2016) - Camper#2 (ep6), Grey Matter *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Elfonso (ep61), Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Baatar Jr. 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mecard (2018) - Van Dine (ep3), Wingtok *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Armand D'Argencourt/Darkblade (ep12), Mr. Kubdel, Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon (ep2) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Crowd, Hot Dog Vendor, Skeletal Mummy *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Porter Geiss 'Movies' *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Milque 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Sparrow Hood *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Ben 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017) - Carter Page (ep11) *DEATH BATTLE! (2015-2016) - Daxter (ep60), Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (ep57) *Ever After High (2014-2016) - Sparrow Hood, Northwind (ep67) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Northwind, Jack Beanstalk (ep1), Sparrow Hood (ep1) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Sparrow Hood (ep1) *Polly Pocket (2015) - Adam *Prince Adventures (2015) - Tirk Tigershark *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2014-2015) - Bitshrum *Zeldamotion: A Link to the Past (2014) - Link Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Accel World (2013) - Crimson Knightbolt *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Phil Barnett/Zahhak *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Yu Tosaki *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Trillram *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Kagaya (ep8), Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Jun Lee *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Jin Muso *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Akira Kaibuki *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Kinji Toyama *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Kinji Toyama *Attack on Titan (2014) - Marlo Freudenberg *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Alba Cocodoro *B: The Beginning (2018) - Jonathan, Police Officer (ep5), Quinn (ep1) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Senshou (ep25) *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Kyouji Nemoto *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Kyouji Nemoto *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Satyajit Shyamalan *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Satyajit Shyamalan *Black Butler (2011) - Aleister Chamber, Azzurro's Henchman (ep2), Paperboy (ep3) *Black Butler II (2012) - Aleister Chamber *Bleach (2014) - Moe Shishigawara *Blood Lad (2014) - Roy (ep11), Territory Crasher (ep1), Tobi *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Hikaru Asahina *Chaos;Child (2017) - Takumi Nishijo (ep1; Announced) *Children of the Whales (2018) - Ouni *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Toki Fujiwara *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Allen Walker, Millennium Earl (eps29-36) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Allen Walker *Dagashi Kashi (2016) - Kokonotsu Shikada (Announced) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Shouma Ameku *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Rozenmann *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Teruteru Hanamura (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Android#19 *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - "Truth" *Fairy Tail (2016) - Natsu Dragneel *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Assassin *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Ling Yao *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Pop *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Student Council Member *Gosick (2017) - Wong Kai (ep13; Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kurosu Ouma (ep20), Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Moota (ep9), Shun (ep4), Stevie (ep6) *ID-0 (2017) - Ido *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - En'in (ep2), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Keisuke Takahashi *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Keisuke Takahashi, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Keisuke Takahashi *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Shimomura *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Shimomura *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Bully A (ep6), Courier Trooper (ep12), Teenager (ep1) *K (2013) - Izumo Kusanagi *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Izumo Kusanagi, Kosuke Fujishima *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Maeda (ep9), Makino, Tasuke (ep10) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Haruo Niijima, Additional Voices *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Shiro Iori, Driver (ep4), Ryosuke Todoroki (ep8), Taro Genbu (ep14) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Tom Borden *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Hisataka Kato *Lupin the Third (2017) - Dale (ep9), Lippini Twin#1 (ep6), Lippini Twin#2 (ep6), Punk (ep7) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Judar, Additional Voices *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Male Student A (ep2) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Academy Student (ep246), Animal Path's Former Body (ep127), Atsui (ep269), Bando (ep224), Better A (ep170), Bird-Masked ANBU (ep160), Child (ep238), Cloud Ninja (ep246), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Crowd Member#2 (ep181), Dodai, F (ep296), Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Ghost Ship Crew B (ep225), Guy's Team Member (ep357), Headquarters Ninja (ep330), Hinoe (ep356), Inabi Uchiha (ep358), Kakashi's Student (ep360), Katazu (ep181), Kid (ep327), Kinoto, Komushi (ep319), Korobi (ep182), Kurenai's Father, Leaf Ninja A (ep161), Leaf Ninja Attacker A (ep172), Man's Voice (ep173), Mawashi Dokuraku (ep160), Noble Cat (ep189), Rogue Ninja in Novel (ep174), Saiken the Six-Tails (ep329), Stone Ninja (ep190), Suika (ep236), Villager#1 (ep187), Watase, Young Killer Bee, Young Might Guy, Yudachi *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Bankuken Shop Clerk (ep1), Henchman (ep3), Hidden Leaf Villager (ep1), Hidden Leaf Villager (ep4), Jiraiya (ep46), Rogue Ninja (ep2), Suigetsu Hōzuki (ep47) *No-Rin (2016) - Roriita (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Kubinashi, Tosakamaru *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Kubinashi, Tosakamaru (ep22) *One Piece (2013) - Nero *One Punch Man (2016) - Charanko (ep10), Crew (ep11), Drive Knight (ep12), Pudgy Guy (ep9), Surfer Guy (ep8) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Hikaru Hitachin *Peach Girl (2007) - Shig *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Jadeite *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Tomoe Yagami (Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Koichi Kuwashima (ep9) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Lucifer *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Namikoshi *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Abram *Sailor Moon (2014) - Jadeite *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Takatora Todo *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Kentaro Nara, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Kentaro Nara, Pyotr *Sekirei (2010) - Hayato Mikogami, Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Hayato Mikogami *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Shinichi Ishibashi (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Prince Raj Shenazard (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Death the Kid *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Carpaccio (ep16), Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Meyer (ep8), Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Nobuyuki Sugo/Oberon *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Ceylan Jones/'Tributon' *Terra Formars (2017) - Joseph Gustav Newton (Announced), Emcee (ep1; Announced), President Gerald Goodman (ep13; Announced) *The Future Diary (2013) - Aru Akise *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Male Student A (ep8), Mio's Father (ep9), Punk D (ep1), Takashi Hayase *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ayato Kirishima *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Ayato Kirishima (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Yashamaru *Toriko (2013) - Takimaru *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Kimihiro Watanuki *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Cherries (ep1), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Ling Yao *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Royal Guard B, Soldier B 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Luche Lazarus 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Male Villager D *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Kimihiro Watanuki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Cheng-Long Liu *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Jack the Ripper *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Jaco *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Natsu Dragneel *GANTZ:O (2017) - Yoshikazu Suzuki *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Italy *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Keisuke Takahashi *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Izumo Kusanagi *King of Thorn (2012) - Walter *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Billy Hickam *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hiruko *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Friday/'Noble Savage 007' *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Spiky Purple-Haired Man *Vexille (2008) - Taro *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Kimihiro Watanuki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Kyouji Nemoto (ep2) *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Pilot (ep1) *Black Butler II (2012) - Aleister Chamber *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Hikaru Asahina (ep1) *Hellsing Ultimate (2012-2014) - Tom Berenger (ep5), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese, Additional Voices *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Keisuke Takahashi *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Kentaro Nara (ep1) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Kimihiro Watanuki 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Italy, Young Britain, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Italy *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Italy *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Italy, Italy Cat Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Rando Yaguchi (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Boldur *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Moorin, Mr Miz, Obnoxious Singer, Sir Stew, Some Guy, Tran Concelmo, Wilhelm, Wizard Simon, Zero *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Middle Class Citizens *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Edwin VanCleef *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Necromancer *Monster Tale (2011) - Meade *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Elf Archer *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Raw Data (2017) - Chairman Shiro *Smite (2012-2013) - Lil'Mana, Vamana *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Kanon *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Kaito Tachibana *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Shirotaka/'Leolm', Man *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Keith Kozlof *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Luke, Narration *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Teruteru Hanamura *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Korekiyo Shinguji *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Cielo *Demon Gaze (2014) - Lezerem Rantile *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Lezerem Rantile *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Mameo *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Duke Zombie, Lost Soldiers, Panchos *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Xenolith *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Android#19 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#19, Tarble *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Soldier, VS Announcer *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Jaco *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Android#19 *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Android#19 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Android#19 *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Android#19 *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Octa *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Citizen (Male) B *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Imperial Comm Officer, Imperial Trooper *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Male Morgan *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#8 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Romeo Leoni, Jephthah Claudius *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Kintaro *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Julius Wiseman, Lancard Mute, Leitch, Man *Lux-Pain (2009) - Ryo Unami *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Shikadai Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Obito Uchiha, Youth *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Islander *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Akito Saeki, Goldman, Kaito Saeki *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Sho Minazuki *Persona 5 (2017) - Elderly Male Customer *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Bismark *Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (2010) - Micah *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Junnosuke Kitagawa/'Lunch', Man *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Jungo Torii, Proctor *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Gaston *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Yun *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Rowen J. Ilbert *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Rowen J. Ilbert *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Ceylan/Tributon *The Guided Fate Paradox (2013) - Young Man Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (225) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (188) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2018. External Links *Todd Haberkorn on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors